Hysteria
Info = * Overcome with rage, Valkyr unleashes her wrath using a set of energy claws and becomes immune to damage and Status Effects over a duration of 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. While Hysteria is active, the claws are the only weapons Valkyr can use. The claws grant Valkyr a unique set of melee combos, and 1% / 2% / 4% / 5% of the melee damage she inflicts is regained as health. Valkyr will also radiate energy should there be an enemy within 5''' meters of her position. Enemies within this aura are highlighted; should any enemy remain highlighted as Hysteria expires, Valkyr will be dealt '''7.5% of the total amount of damage she received while Hysteria was active. ** Lifesteal is not affected by Power Strength. ** Duration is affected by Power Duration ** Aura radius is affected by Power Range. ** Status effect immunity also includes crowd-controlling effects such as Knockdowns and staggers. Certain attacks will push Valkyr away, and shockwaves will cause her to bounce into the air slightly. However, these attacks will not push Valkyr to the ground. ** Highlighted enemies will become unmarked if Valkyr moves out of range, negating the damage taken when Hysteria expires. ** Valkyr's other abilities are usable while Hysteria is active. * The attack damage from Hysteria factors in a specific set of stats from the equipped melee weapon. Normal attacks, slide attacks, wall attacks, ground finishers, and prompted finishers deal 300 base damage + 125% / 140% / 160% / 175% of the equipped melee weapon's base damage. ** Damage is distributed evenly between , , and for normal attacks, slide attacks, and wall attacks. ** Ground finishers abide by the damage formula and have a similar damage composition; the difference is that the Impact damage of ground finishers is increased by 25%. ** Prompted finishers inflict 400% of the total damage from the formula as Finisher damage. ** Weapon damage multiplier is affected by Power Strength. ** Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter, and the damage is increased by the Combo Counter Multiplier. ** Melee weapon damage from the formula is only affected by mods that increase base damage (i.e., Pressure Point, Spoiled Strike, and Steel Charge). As an example, a melee weapon with 30 base damage, +60% damage from Steel Charge, and +30% power strength will deal 300 + 1.75*1.3*30*1.6 = 409.2 damage. ** Finishing Touch does not increase the damage of ground finishers or prompted finishers. ** All attacks can hit a maximum of 5''' enemies per strike with the exception of prompted finishers and slam attacks. * Slam attacks inflict '''300 damage within a 5''' meter radius. The slam attack of the equipped melee weapon is also inflicted as a separate instance of damage. ** Primary damage is distributed evenly between , , and . ** The additional instance of damage from the acquired slam attack retains its original damage, damage type, status chance, area of effect, and any special properties (e.g., the Jat Kittag's explosive ragdoll effect). For example, a slam attack with an Amphis equipped will inflict 300 damage and 40 Electricity damage with a 100% status chance within 5 meters. ** Damage is '''not affected by Power Strength, diminishes with distance, and is increased by body-part multipliers. ** Enemies affected by the primary damage suffer a Knockdown. ** Slam attacks do not add to the Melee Combo Counter, and the damage is not affected by the Combo Counter Multiplier. * Hysteria's attacks have an innate critical chance of 25%: a 10% chance for 100% critical damage, and a 15% chance for 200% critical damage. The critical damage and critical chance of the equipped melee weapon stack with those of Hysteria: additive for critical chance, and multiplicative for critical damage. ** Mods that increase the critical chance/damage of the melee weapon will affect Hysteria (i.e., Organ Shatter and True Steel). As an example, Dual Cleavers have a critical chance of 40% and a 570% critical damage multiplier with a maxed Organ Shatter and True Steel. With this weapon equipped, Hysteria's critical chance will be increased to 0.25 + 0.4 = 65%. This would imply a (0.1/0.25)*0.65 = 26% chance for 1*5.7 = 570% critical damage and a (0.15/0.25)*0.65 = 39% chance for 2*5.7 = 1140% critical damage. ** True Punishment does not increase Hysteria's critical chance while channeling. ** Hysteria's critical damage against special body parts abides by Critical Hit mechanics. ** Slam attacks do not have a critical chance. * Physical/Elemental Damage mods (e.g., Jagged Edge and Fever Strike), Attack Speed mods (e.g., Fury), Status Chance mods, Melee Channel, Channeling mods, Reach, and Faction Damage mods (i.e., Smite Grineer, Smite Corpus, and Smite Infested) have no effect on Hysteria. ** Hysteria's attack speed is independent of the equipped melee weapon's attack speed. However, speed buffs such as Warcry, Volt's Speed, and Berserker do affect Hysteria's attack speed. Berserker will not proc while Hysteria is active. ** While channeling mods have no effect, it is still possible to use channeling attacks while Hysteria is active. Hysteria's attacks, with the exception of slam attacks and prompted finishers, can gain 50% damage from channeling at the cost of 5''' energy per attack. *Cannot be recast while active. *Conclave rating: '''10 / 10 / 50 / 90. |-|Tips & Tricks = * Her invulnerability can be taken advantage in reviving teammates in trade of not attacking enemies with her powerful claws. ** This can also be used to escape powerful opponents at the middle point of this ability. Allowing greater hit and run tactics. * Hysteria benefits the most from weapons with high crit chance/damage multiplier. * Naturally, Companions are not affected by this power and thus are still vulnerable to damage and can easily die if the player puts themselves in heavy damage situations. * It's recommended to activate Melee Auto-targeting System in the options as Valkyr's awkward attack animation may miss a lot. *Status procs such as Bleeding cannot affect Valkyr while she is in Hysteria. **Cryo Floors (Orokin Void/Traps) in void towers will still slow Valkyr. *Be aware that Stalker has Dispel, and will purge off Hysteria's effects from you. *Her slide melee does not 'copter' well, as with all fist weapons, the uppercut animation slides well initially, but near the end when attack comes out you lose almost all of your momentum. *For best use of its lifedrain ability, down enemies and then use the finisher. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 77.1 seconds. **Reduces aura radius to 1.7 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency decreases cost to 25 energy. **Decreases duration to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range increases aura radius to 11.75 meters. **Decreases melee damage multiplier to 0.7. *Maximized Power Strength increases melee damage multiplier to 4.0075. **Increases cost to 155 energy. |-|Bugs = *While ability is activated, the player's melee weapon cannot receive any experience, such as shared experience from ally kills. (needs confirmation if this is still occurring) *Using Hysteria the moment you are downed by enemies will cause you to bug. Sometimes, you will only be able to use your actual melee weapon, but it will swing as though it is your claws; Other times you will be able to use your other weapons, and all while being invincible. You must wait until the effect ends for the bug to clear. * Despite being able to channel while under the effects of Hysteria, Channeling mods appear to have no effect. This is most likely due to the fact that it is a Warframe power and has nothing to do with the actual melee weapon, aside from borrowed stats from the weapon. * After using Hysteria, counterattack finishers performed with your weapon will use the fist-weapon finisher animation, regardless of the actual weapon carried. **This is hard to see as all enemies close to her will glow like this (possible bug). *Using this ability will also lead Valkyr into a "raged" state, everything she sees will turn a dark red hue and sounds will be muffled. This can make it harder to see in already dark areas (such as areas effected by environmental hazards)and can make it harder to pinpoint enemy locations. *To players who suffer low FPS (Frames per second) in-game will also suffer DPS loss as melee attacks are "semi-automatic". See also * Valkyr Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Valkyr Category:Mechanics Category:Updateme Category:Update 11